Deadly is Time
by Fatal Mars
Summary: Crystal Tokyo is on the the verge of becoming reality, but tragedy strikes. Setsuna must find out what has happened to Usagi and Hotaru, the whereabouts of some lost Senshi and what is this new world that threatens them. Revamped VHD and SM Cross.


Hi all I know I already have 2 stories out that are incomplete, but do not worry they will get done. Sorry ML-Chan for getting this out late I had major writers block. Let's say this is after sailor moon supers pretend they all were reborn. Disclaimer: I don't own D or Setsuna they belong to there respective owners.  
  
A little info to those who do not know about "Vampire Hunter D": D is a dunpeal, which is a half-breed of vampire. Humans and Vampires do not accept him so he is a loner. His dad is the famous Dracula and him mom was a beautiful human. D hunts vampires, sometimes for money and sometimes not. Also being a dunpeal he has pros and cons. He can come out during the day, but over time he must e buried in soil for a certain amount of time or he will die. He has to fight his urges to drink blood and has succeeded do far. He has a talking parasite on his hand (which is hilarious.) The parasite has special abilities and uses them to help D. He can fight other vampires and do the same thing full breeds can. D usually travels on a horse, but most of them seem to die. He only speaks when he has something important to say. He has a cool sword and blue pendent with magic abilities that help him. (Also he is so freaking hot.) Go to a site to see pictures and get more information on D, you all should know about Setsuna so I will not even go there.  
  
Prologue how things came to pass  
  
A tall figure stood alone staff in hand watching mirrors. But these were not ordinary mirrors they had powers to show what this figure wanted to see. There were 5 babies and 3 toddlers in the mirrors each seeming to enjoy the attention they got. The figures crimson eyes sparkled, but her pink lips stayed in a strait line. The happiness these children had was something she would never get to experience. She looked with sympathy on the brunette and emerald-eyed baby and the black haired sapphire- eyed boy for she knew their happiness would not be long. The female figure sighed and leaned on a long key shaped pale purple staff with a heart shaped top and circular ruby in the middle of the heart. She stepped back when the staff vibrated and started to glow.  
  
When the staff stopped there stood a tall man in his early 30's or so it seemed. He had Ruby red hair and pale purple eyes that were shinning with happiness. He was pale, as the woman was tan. He reached out and ran his slender hand through her black-green hair that was not in a bun at the top, but went down to here knees.  
  
The female figure mouth was opened aghast to what she saw. Tears clouded her vision as she spoke the words she longed to say for centuries. "Cronos you came back...why?" The woman asked and blinked back the tears.  
  
"Oh my little Setsu I have missed you my daughter." He said and embraced the shocked sailor suited woman. She slowly returned the embrace to the man who was identified as her father. He slowly stepped out of the embrace and locked eyes with the young woman his facial features had turned serious. " My daughter you have guarded the gates of time well. Even though sometimes you have failed to obey the orders I have given to you. I'm here to send you on a mission to retrieve the key of past, present, and future. It has been lost in another dimension. I was guarding the gates of dimensions when I was ambushed my child. I managed to kill them all, but the key fall through one of the gates. The key grants it's holder the power to go back and fourth through time and control it. You must go and retrieve it for me my child, for I can not. I for now will guard both gates till your return if you do my child. This is dangerous and even your life is at stake. Be careful child and trust no one, this place is not as it seems." Cronos said. Setsuna nodded letting her father know she would do all she could to complete this mission.  
  
Cronos raised his hands and a great portal appeared. Setsuna looked at Cronos briefly before stepping through the portal. "I pray for your success my child for if you do complete it you will find more than the key." Cronos said and closed the portal knowing his words had fallen on deaf ears.  
  
~15,156 A.D~  
  
"You know D you really should think about getting a girl friend." The parasite with the human face said to D. "It would do good for you maybe you would stop acting like there is a stick up your ass." It said and laughed at its words suddenly it stopped laughing as it was struggling to breathe. D had put his hand in the lake that his horse was currently drinking from. D lifted his hand and the parasite went into a coughing fit. " You..could have.just said.shutup." The parasite said and returned to trying to receive air. There was a grin on his pale and beautiful face, but could not be seen to the human eye.  
  
"Where to next D?" The parasite asked as D got on his horse. D ignored him and looked at the sky in silence as the horse walked on the dusty trail. "Hello earth to D I am talking to you." The parasite said. D put his hand that held the parasite in his coat and continued riding. "D dwont dow thisp tow mes." The parasite said his words jumbled by his face being in a coat pocket.  
  
"The next city there is a reward of 1 billion who is able to stop the vampire that can manipulates time." D said and let the parasite out of the pocket.  
  
"1 billion D think of all the girls we could get. You let that cute one get away Dorothy wasn't that her name the blond hair blue eyes." The parasite said and D rolled his eyes. "Well if you don't want the girls I will take them." It said smiling like a perverted old man.  
  
"We should be there by morning. I will stop at an inn and we could sleep there. The mayor of the town does not show till a little bit before dawn." D said. The parasite took a serious face and asked D a question.  
  
"Is their anyone else in for the money D." The parasite asked not wanting the trouble they had with the Marcus Brothers and their gang a few thousand years ago.  
  
"Not so far, but it seems the vampire has hired the barbarois to protect them." D said in his usual mono toned voice.  
  
"Man those guys give me the creeps and the leader has a crush on you D." The parasite said and in return got his face crushed as D balled up his fist. "All right D don't throw a fit." It said as D un-balled his fist. "I have a bad feeling about this D." The parasite said as the sun set and the lone male on the horse rode on.  
  
That was 5 pages you guys the longest chapter I ever wrote before. Review please I want to know if you like it. 


End file.
